


City Lights, Alley Fights

by fenellaevangela



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're two international assassins, it can be difficult to schedule time for a date. Still, you make do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights, Alley Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jkeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkeats/gifts).



When she was younger Sara had had vague plans about visiting Europe. London, Amsterdam, Prague - the specific destination was never the same but it was always somewhere beautiful and glamourous. Actually being there was something entirely different than she had ever imagined. Walking down the boulevard, hand in hand with Nyssa and surrounded by people all going about their own business, Sara didn’t find herself thinking about the fact that she was in _Paris_. Walking slowly down that street, passing by buildings that were older than Starling City itself, almost felt normal. It felt like the most normal thing she had done since joining the League of Assassins.

Sara suddenly stopped her sedate stroll and tugged Nyssa towards a nearby storefront. A set of mannequins stood on display in the window, draped in sleek summer dresses and topped with wide brimmed hats. Sara’s eyes focused on a shimmery dress in yellow and blue.

“What do you think?” she asked, hooking her arm around Nyssa’s and bumping their shoulders together. “I’ve always liked yellow and blue together. Do you think I could pull it off?”

“I think you bring beauty to whatever you choose to wear,” said Nyssa bluntly, causing Sara to laugh. “What? Do you not believe me?”

Sara shook her head. “I think you’re trying to avoid telling me you hate the dress, Nyssa.”

She didn’t deny it, which was proof enough for Sara. The colours were too bright, perhaps, or the design too impractical. It didn’t even have pockets. 

“Do you want the dress?” Nyssa asked. She sounded vaguely resigned, as if she couldn’t believe she’d fallen for someone with such frivolous interests as pretty dresses. “I’m sure, if you did . . .”

Sara rolled her eyes. “No, I do _not_ want you to buy me the dress. I’m just doing a little window shopping. _Really_ ,” she said, when Nyssa gave her a skeptical look. 

“If you’re certain . . .”

“I am,” Sara assured her. She glanced over the other woman’s shoulder and her stance shifted slightly, leaning away from the storefront. “Come on,” she said, “let’s keep going.”

They moved back into the crowd and continued down the boulevard. As late afternoon gradually changed into evening a chill crept into the air and Nyssa slipped her arm around Sara’s waist. They kept walking until, just as the street lamps were beginning to wink on, the two women abruptly turned and walked into the closest cafe.

Despite the evening chill, they settled into a table on the outdoor patio.

“This place looks nice,” Sara commented. She smiled at the waiter as he handed them each a menu, then began scanning through it. 

Nyssa looked at her own menu without any particular interest. “It will do,” she said.

“Do you think we have time for a dessert?” asked Sara. The menu listed several cakes and other desserts that Sara had never tried before, but which all sounded delicious.

“Hmm, perhaps,” Nyssa said. “Which one sounds best?”

“I’m not sure,” Sara replied. She glanced up, peeking over the edge of her menu to make eye contact with the other woman. “Which one do you think is easiest to share?”

After a few moments deliberation and a short wait after giving their order, the waiter returned with a single café liégeois and two spoons. They had almost – almost! – managed to finish the dessert when Nyssa stiffened in her seat. Sara forced herself to keep eating at a relaxed pace until Nyssa sighed and pulled out her wallet. She removed a few bills and left them on the table.

“Time to go,” she said.

They each stood. This time, instead of walking casually down the boulevard hand in hand, they slipped into the thinning crowd the way Sara had been taught during her training, the way that meant you didn’t want to be seen until it was too late. After a few minutes of weaving through the crowds, Nyssa leaned towards Sara and touched her gently on the wrist to get her attention.

“You take the right.”

“Got it,” Sara said, with a small, sharp nod. She zipped her jacked all the way up and took off at a brisk pace, dodging around pedestrians until she was flanking a short, middle-aged man wearing a blazer and nice slacks.

Their target.

By the time the man realized that he was being followed there was nothing he could do. With Nyssa to one side of him and Sara at the other they had already subtly changed his course until he was walking on the edge of the boulevard instead of the center, away from the densest part of the remaining crowd. He didn’t even have time to give a shout before Nyssa had dragged him into the nearest alley and shoved him up against the wall, one hand firmly over his mouth.

She glanced over her shoulder. “Do you care to do the honours?”

“Of course,” Sara said. She reached for the only weapon she had brought on this mission, a small blade sheathed discreetly in the lining of her jacket pocket. She hesitated for a moment, but in the end it was barely a pause. She finished him off quickly and she and Nyssa vanished into the Paris night.

It was possible, with the league’s resources, for the two women to be on a plane and heading back to Nanda Parbat within the hour if that was what they wanted. Instead, they headed to a league safe house on the other side of the city. Actually an apartment, the safe house was small and old but still in good repair. It didn’t take long for Nyssa and Sara to secure their location and settle in the tiny bed.

Nyssa wrapped her arms around Sara, kissed the back of her neck. “We can return no later than tomorrow morning,” she said. “I’m afraid there will be no time to see the rest of Paris.”

“I don’t need to see Paris,” Sara told her. “It was nice to just . . . spend the day with you. Have a normal date.”

Nyssa chuckled. “In that case, I’m sorry our normal date ended as it did.”

Sara twisted around in the bed until she was facing the other woman. “Who said the date was over?” she asked, grinning. 

“Hmm, you do have a point . . .” Nyssa admitted, twining her arms around Sara and pulling her in for a kiss. They were only spending the next day traveling, after all. They could just sleep on the plane.


End file.
